Memorys of yesterday
by Scilette
Summary: Es ist lange her, sehr lange. Viele Jahre sind seitdem vergangen und trotzdem wird er der die Erinnerungen nicht los. Die Erinnerungen an das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit dem dreckigen, roten Kleid aus seiner Kindheit, das den Traum hatte seltsame quadratische Steine zu finden.


In Erinnerungen schwelgen, war etwas für Schwächlinge und Träumer. Für Leute eben, die im Leben ohne hin nichts erreichen würden, wenn sie nicht aufwachten.  
Für andere Leute eben, aber sicherlich nicht für ihn. Warum also ließen ihn diese Erinnerungen nicht einfach in Frieden?  
Er verstand es einfach nicht. Immerhin waren solche Erinnerungen und der ganze sentimentale Quatsch was für Schwächlinge. Also definitiv nicht für ihn. Allein schon weil er bedeutend bessere Dinge tun könnte, als hier fern noch Mock Town an der Küste zu sitzen und in die untergehende Sonne zu starren.  
Warum er es dann tat?  
Warum saß er dann hier an der Küste, starrte in die tiefrote Sonne und versuchte erfolglos mit aller Macht, nicht in über seine Vergangenheit nachzudenken? Er wusste es nicht, nicht mal ansatzweise.

_Schon immer hatte ein wirkliches Drecksleben gehabt. So hatte er schon als Kind hungern müssen, da seine Mutter einfach nicht genug Geld für sie beide auftreiben konnte. Sein Vater, ein prügelnder Säufer, war bereits vor Jahren von zuhause abgehauen, insofern man ihre winzige, dreckige und heruntergekommene Wohnung überhaupt als solches bezeichnen konnte. Seine Mutter konnte es, er selbst nicht. _  
_So kam es auch, dass er die meiste Zeit des Tages in der Stadt unterwegs war, zur Schule ging er nicht, da seine Mutter dafür erst recht kein Geld auftreiben konnte, so sehr sie es auch wollte. Stattdessen unterrichtete sie ihn selbst mehr schlecht als recht, wenn sie spät nachts von ihrer Arbeit zurückkam, mit ein wenig Essen und noch viel weniger Lohn bei sich. Manchmal kam sie auch ganz ohne nach Hause. Das waren dann sie Tage, an denen das Abendessen und das nächste Frühstück ausfiel. Er selbst hatte nie gefragt, was passiert war. Immerhin sah er auch so, wie sehr sie litt, ohne ihrem Sohn ins Gesicht sagen zu müssen, dass sie nicht einmal mehr in der Lage war für sie beide zu sorgen. Das waren dann die Nächte in denen sie sich einfach nur auf ihr Bett setzte und mit ihm lesen und schreiben übte, versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und doch mit den Tränen kämpfte._  
_Mit der Zeit waren diese Tage immer häufiger geworden und seine Mutter sah von Tag zu Tag schlechter aus, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch. _  
_Er selbst hatte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht verstanden, doch seine Mutter war innerlich bereits tot, während sie noch immer versuchte genug Geld für ihren Sohn zu verdienen und abends lächelnd zu ihm nach Hause zu kommen. All das hatte er mit gerade mal zehn Jahren noch nicht verstehen können, bis seine Mutter eines Tages tot war. _  
_Sie hatte Selbstmord begangen, während er durch die Stadt gewandert war und versucht hatte ein wenig Essen oder Geld zu stehlen, was für ihn langsam aber sicher zum Alltag wurde, da er andernfalls schlicht verhungert wäre. Erst am Abend war er so zurück in ihre Wohnung gekommen, stolz auf sich selbst und seine reiche Ausbeute des heutigen Tages, und hatte sie in einer roten Blutlache, leblos am Boden liegen gefunden. In diesem Moment war seine Welt, die in den letzten Jahren zwar Risse bekommen, aber immer gehalten hatte, endgültig zusammengebrochen. _

_Das war der Wendepunkt seines Lebens. Von da an ging es für ihn immer weiter bergab. So musste er nicht nur allein leben, sondern nun auch auf der Straße. Und trotzdem überlebte er mit dem festen Willen nicht zu sterben._

_Ein volles Jahr war seitdem vergangen und mittlerweile konnte er von sich behaupten in dieser ungerechten Welt zurecht zu kommen. Nicht wirklich gut, aber er hatte genug zum Leben. Wovon er überlebte, war einfach gesagt und zwingend logisch, er stahl sich die Sachen zusammen, die er für sein Leben benötigte. Allen vorn an, Essen._  
_Nach diesen war er auch im Moment auf der Suche. Wobei Suche, der falsche Begriff war, immerhin wusste er zu gut, wo es sich befand, das Problem lag einzig und allein darin, dass es natürlich überwacht wurde. Das allerdings war auch nur eine Frage des Timings und er konnte warten, bis sich eine günstige Gelegenheit ergab._  
_So saß der blonde Junge nahe einer leicht beschädigten Mauer zusammengekauert da und spähte durch die Spalten des alten Holzzaunes, der ihm Sichtschutz bot. Der Stand, den er anvisiert hatte, lag nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und diesen Abstand konnte er rennend schnell zurücklegen, zumal die Verkäuferin eine ältere Frau war, die ihn nie und nimmer einholen könnte. Wenn es auch nur sie wäre, hätte er längst zugeschlagen, doch noch standen zu viele andere Menschen um den Stand herum, als dass er es überhaupt versuchen würde. _  
_Minuten vergingen, ohne dass etwas passierte. Weder, dass die Kunden weniger wurden, noch sonst irgendetwas geschah. Bis plötzlich ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Sie stand keinen Meter von ihm entfernt und hatte anscheinend das selbe Ziel wie er. An sich wäre ihm das Ganze ja egal gewesen, denn was mit anderen passierte, interessierte ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Doch da er die schweren Schritte er Wachmänner hören konnte, bedeutete das, dass wenn dieses Mädchen jetzt ein Brot klauen würde, diese auf sie aufmerksam werden und danach noch wachsamer sein würden. Und damit wäre sein gesamter Plan hin und das Warten umsonst. Abgesehen davon, dass vermutlich bereits ihre Anwesenheit ausreichen würde, denn die Wachmänner hatten offenkundig eine nicht zu übersehende Abneigung gegen Straßenkinder und ähnliches._  
_Das wiederum bedeutete für ihn, dass er diese dumme Mädchen von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten und dabei besser gleich noch aus dem Sichtfeld der Wachmänner bringen musste, allein für seinen eigenen Zweck. _  
_Mit diesem Gedanken stand er leise auf, dabei noch ein prüfenden Blick durch den Spalt im Zaun werfen und sich vergewissernd, dass sie wirklich noch da stand, und schlich zu den Lücke im Zaun. Diese war groß genug, damit er bequem hindurchpasste, doch jeder Erwachsene hätte sich äußerst schwer damit getan. Schnell war er auf den anderen Seite und direkt neben dem Mädchen. _  
_Sie selbst schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, viel zu sehr war ihr Blick auf ihr Ziel fixiert. Vermutlich hatte sie schon ein paar Tage lang nichts mehr zu Essen, schoss es dem Blonden in den Kopf, als er bemerkte, wie dürr und abgemagert, das Mädchen aussah. _  
_Allerdings hatte er keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, da die schweren Schritte mit einem Mal nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt zu hören waren. Wenn er jetzt nicht schnell handelte, hatten sie beide gleich ein ziemliches Problem. So riss er mit einer schnellen Armbewegung das Mädchen zu sich und zog sie durch den Spalt hinter den Zaun. Sie schrie erschrocken auf, doch er presse ihr noch in der selben Sekunde die Hand auf den Mund und bereits im nächsten Moment hörte er, die schweren Schritte der Wachmänner kurz vor dem Zaun halte machen. Vermutlich genau an der Stelle wo sie Beide vor nicht einmal fünf Sekunden noch gestanden hatten. Erst als die sich längst wieder entfernt hatten, ließ er das Mädchen los, welches ihn atemlos und entsetzten anstarrte, wobei es einige Schritte zurücktrat und und Verteidigungsstellung ging._  
_„Was sollte das?", fragte sie schließlich. Wobei sie überraschend gefasst klang, dafür, dass der Schock noch deutlich in ihren hellblauen Augen zu sehen war. „Ich hab dir gerade dein jämmerliches Leben gerettet, falls das noch nicht angekommen ist", knurrte er als Antwort, ehe er sich wieder seinem Beobachtungsposten zuwendete. Die Kleine hatte ihm schon genug Probleme gemacht, da konnte sie ja zumindest bisschen Dankbarkeit zeigen, wenn er sie rettete._  
_„Hättest du nicht machen brauchen, ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle", hörte er plötzlich ihre leise, abweisend klingende Stimme neben sich. Aus dem Augenwinkel schielte er zu ihr, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und ihn ihrerseits interessiert beobachtete. _  
_„Sicher", erwiderte er darauf nur sarkastisch. Die Kleine schien ja absolut keine Ahnung zu haben, wie es auf der Straße zuging. „Deshalb bist du auch einfach stehen geblieben, als diese Typen gekommen sind. Is' klar, Kleine." _  
_Noch immer sah er aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihr und sah so auch wie sie die Arme verschränkte und ihn weiterhin anblickte. „Die hätten mich nicht mal bemerkt und wären schnell wieder weg gewesen." _  
_Okay, damit stand es fest, die Kleine hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie es hier zuging. Verächtlich sah er sie an und drehte sie jetzt gänzlich zu ihr. So viel Naivität war doch nicht zum Aushalten, zumindest seiner Ansicht nach. „Hör mal zu, die haben 'nen Riecher für Leute wie uns. Da hätten die dich garantiert nicht einfach übersehen." Damit wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab, fügte allerdings noch bissig hinzu: „Und kannst du jetzt mal deine Klappe halten? Ich will weder, dass sie uns doch noch finden, noch auf mein Essen verzichten müssen." _  
_„Glaubst du etwas ich?", war ihr einziger Kommentar darauf, ehe auch sie schwieg. _

_Minutenlang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Er kniete am Zaun und beobachtete das Geschehen, während das Mädchen mit verschränkten Armen keinen Meter von ihm entfernt an den Zaun gelehnt dasaß und auf einen Punkt in der Ferne starrte. Sie dachte nach, was man ihr auch ansah._  
_Schließlich war auch sie es, die das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach. „Ich glaube, ich hätte eine Idee von der wir beide profitieren würden." Ihre Stimme klang freudiger als zuvor und sie blickte zu gleichen Teilen abwartend und neugierig zu ihm._  
_Auch er hatte den Blick für einen Moment von seinem Ziel abgewandt und sah zu der Schwarzhaarigen neben sich. Wenn sie wirklich eine Idee hatte, konnte er ja zumindest zuhören und sehen ob er selbst daraus wirklich Gewinn schlagen konnte. „Aha, und welche?" Jetzt klang seine Stimme sogar ehrlich interessiert._  
_Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf de Zügen des Mädchens aus, als sie leise zu erklären begann: „Also, es ist ganz einfach, du lenkst kurz die Verkäuferin und die Leute ab, nicht lange nur zehn Sekunden oder so, und ich hole uns in der Zeit das Essen."_  
_Okay, er gab zu, ganz so dumm war die Idee schon mal nicht, allerdings gab es für ihn einen gewaltigen Haken an der Sache. „Und warum sollte ich dir glauben, dass das kein Trick ist, damit die Wachleute mich mitnehmen und du alles bekommst?"_  
_Auf diese Frage zuckte das Mädchen nur mit den Schultern, bevor sie antwortete: „Was hätte ich davon, wenn sie dich hätten? Nicht allzu viel." Für einen Moment schwieg sie nachdenklich, ehe sie fortfuhr, „Aber ich denke in dem Punkt kannst du mir nur vertrauen und davon profitieren oder eben nicht und hungern." Wieder zuckte sie mit den Schultern, es hatte etwas endgültiges, und sah ihn darauf hin nur abwartend an._  
_Im Kopf des Blonden arbeitete es. Natürlich war die Grundidee gar nicht mal so dumm, trotzdem wäre er schön blöd, wenn er mitmachte und dabei so ein enormes Risiko einging. Andererseits hatte er Hunger, ziemlich großen sogar, und wenn er nicht bald etwas unternahm, konnte er diese Chance hier auch abschreiben. Immerhin begann es bereits zu dämmern. Wieder schweifte sein Blick zu dem Mädchen, das ihn abwartend ansah. Sie war kleiner als er, vermutlich auch jünger, und vor somit allem eins, schwächer. Was also hieß, solange ihn nicht direkt die Wachmänner erwischten, war alles geritzt, denn selbst wenn sie abhauen wollte, würde er sie einholen können und überwältigen._  
_Mit diesem letztlichen Gedankengang, nickte er leicht und antwortete widerwillig. „Na gut, einverstanden." Denn nur weil ihre Idee nicht dumm war und sogar funktionieren könnte, insofern sie sich daran hielt, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass es ihm angenehm war mit anderen zusammenzuarbeiten. Besonders nicht mit Mädchen. Welcher anständige Junge machte denn bitte so was?_  
_Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihn nur zufrieden an und nickte ebenfalls, ehe sie langsam aufstand und sich noch in der Bewegung ihr kurzes, dreckiges, rotes Kleid glatt strich. „Okay, dann geht es los. Auf drei. Eins... zwei... drei."_

_Keine Minute später waren beide Kinder am Rennen laute Schritte und wütende Rufe dicht hinter sich. Tatsächlich hatte sich das Mädchen an ihren Vorschlag gehalten und ihm eines der zwei Brote zugeworfen, ehe sie beide geflüchtet waren. In gewisser Weise überraschte ihn diese Handlung, immerhin hätte er selbst nichts abgegeben, sondern sie eiskalt ins Messer laufen lassen. Aber so wie es jetzt war, war es definitiv besser._

_Lange nachdem die letzten wütenden Schreie hinter ihnen verstummt waren, blieben die Kinder stehen. Mittlerweile befanden sie sich in einem Wald, besser aus einer Lichtung dieses Waldes. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick des Mädchens ließ sie sich auf einer dicken Baumwurzel nieder. Er selbst setzte sich eine Meter von ihr entfernt, allerdings an den selben Baum gelehnt, auf den die Wiese. _  
_Die nächsten Minuten verliefen schweigend. Die Schwarzhaarige kaute auf ihren abgerissenen Stück Brot herum, dabei den Blick interessiert über die Natur wandern lassend, während der Junge zwar ebenfalls aß, sein Blick aber eher auf seiner momentanen Begleiterin lag. Vorher in der Stadt hatte sie etwas seltsames gemacht. Ohne dass sie auch nur in die unmittelbare Nähe des Standes gekommen war, hätte sie die Brote beschaffen können. Allerdings hatte er nicht wirklich gesehen wie, weshalb der Blonde schließlich das Wort ergriff und die Stille zwischen ihnen brach. „Sag mal, wie hast du das gemacht?"_  
_Sein Blick lag noch immer auf ihr und für einen kurzen Moment erwiderte sie ihn, ehe sie schnell den Kopf wieder senkte und auf den Boden starrte. Leise hörte er ihre Antwort. „... Teufelskräfte." Mit diesem Wort hatte sich ihr gesamter Körper angespannt, während sie auf den Boden starrte und ihre langen Haare den Blick auf ihr Gesicht verdeckten._  
_Der Junge nickte nur verstehend und murmelte mehr zu sich selbst. „Ach so." Wenn sie Teufelskräfte hatte erklärte das Einiges. Und irgendwie fand er diese Tatsache sogar etwas cool, immerhin waren solche Fähigkeiten sicher ziemlich praktisch. Wobei, was hieß 'sicher'? Er hatte ja selbst gesehen, wie ungemein praktisch sie waren._  
_Weitere Minuten verstrichen, in denen Beide ihr jeweiliges Brot bereits zur Seite gelegt hatten und schweigend in die Umgebung blickten. Dieses Mal war es allerdings das Mädchen was zuerst die Stimme hob. „He, wie heißt du eigentlich?" Dabei hatte sie ihren Kopf gedreht und lächelte ihn an, wie er aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, als er antwortete. „Bellamy."_  
_Das Mädchen nickte, lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ich bin Robin."_  
_Wieder herrschte für einen Moments Stille in der der Junge den Kopf in Robins Richtung drehte und sie einen Moment lang überlegend ansah. Ruhig lächelnd saß sie auf der Wurzel, die dünnen Arme um die Knie geschlungen und träumend in den Himmel blickend, während ihre langen Haare leicht im Wind wehten. Vielleicht könnte seine Idee tatsächlich funktionieren. Sicher, sie war ein Mädchen, aber ihre Kräfte waren es mit Sicherheit Wert. Und solche Kräfte zu seinem Nutzen zu haben, dafür war das hier vermutlich die erste und letzte Chance._  
_Mit diesem Gedanken, hob er seine Stimme und zog zeitgleich die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens auf sich. „Robin, ich denke deine Kräfte könnten uns noch sehr nützlich sein, meinst du nicht auch?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage, immerhin war die Antwort ziemlich offensichtlich. Und das sicher nicht nur für ihn._  
_Trotzdem wirkte die Schwarzhaarige für einen Moment irritiert, bevor sie fragte: „Was meinst du mit 'uns'?"_  
_Er zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern, sah sie dabei weiterhin an. „Ich meine, dass eine Zusammenarbeit jedem nur Vorteile bringen kann. Also, was denkst du?" Mit diesen Worten streckte er seine Hand in ihre Richtung. Für einen Moment wanderte ihr Blick unsicher zwischen dieser und ihm hin und her, ehe sie ihre langsam ausstreckte und seine ergriff. Dabei schlich sich auch ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge. „Hm, ja, ich denke, damit könntest du richtig liegen."_

_Mittlerweile waren gute drei Wochen ins Land gegangen, seit sich beiden Kinder sich getroffen hatten. Diese saßen nun in der Abendsonne nebeneinander unter einem großen Baum, zwischen ihnen ein ganzer Beutel voll Essen, die Ausbeute des heutigen Tages. Schweigend aßen sie, bis Robin plötzlich den Blick hob und die Stille brach. „Sag Mal, hast du je etwas von den Porneglyphen gehört?"_  
_„Was soll'n das sein?", kam die genuschelte Antwort Bellamys, zwischen zwei Bissen. In der einen Hand einen angebissenen Apfel und in der anderen bereits eine Scheibe Brot haltend, sah er sie an._  
_Robin kaute ebenfalls bedächtig auf einem Stück Brot herum, schluckte es runter, ehe sie ihm erklärend antwortete: „Große, quadratische Steine mit seltsamen Zeichen drauf." Bei diesen Worten trat ein eigenartiger, doch trotzdem neugieriger Ausdruck in ihre blauen Augen._  
_Für einen Moment dachte der blonde Junge nach, ehe er wieder in den Apfel biss und den Kopf schüttelte. „Hm... nee, nie gesehen oder gehört."_  
_Der freudige Glanz in den Augen des Mädchens verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war und sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. „Ach so...", murmelte sie noch leise._  
_Einige Minuten vergingen schweigend, bis Bellamy fertig gegessen hatte und Robin nun mehr oder weniger interessiert ansah. „Warum willst du das wissen? Suchst du die Dinger etwas?"_  
_Robin sah kurz auf und schluckte ihr Brot herunter, ehe sie ihm antwortete. „Ja, eigentlich schon." Wirklich überzeugt klang ihre Stimme dabei allerdings nicht, ebenso wie sie es vermied den Blonden dabei direkt anzusehen. _  
_„Und du weißt nicht einmal ansatzweise, wo sie sind?", stellte dieser seine nächste Frage, nachdem er die Reste seines Apfels weggeworfen und sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen an den Baum gelehnt hatte._  
_Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte auf die Frage hin nur mit dem Kopf. „Nein, es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen oder so was darüber. Sonst hätte ich sie ja schon längst gefunden." Vermutlich hatte es nicht so klingen sollen, aber ihre Stimme klang etwas gekränkt, während ihrer letzten Aussage._  
_„Aha." Bellamy nickte leicht, ehe er fortfuhr: „Das klappt doch eh nicht, oder willst du die ganze Welt absuchen? Wenn ja, bin ich enttäuscht, immerhin hast du ja gar nicht mal so sehr dumm gewirkt." Auch wenn man es nicht hört, so war er tatsächlich überrascht von ihr, denn bis jetzt hatte er sie eigentlich für ziemlich intelligent gehalten. Nur zeigte ihr wirklich naiver Traum, dass sie es wohl doch nicht wahr, andernfalls wäre ihr ja klar, dass sie an sich keine Chance hatte, diese Dinger zu finden. Besonders nicht ohne auch nur eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo sie sich befanden._  
_In diesem Moment drang auch Robin Stimme an seine Ohren. „Das bin ich auch nicht." Ohne dass sie es wirklich beabsichtigt hatte, klang ihre Stimme trotzig. Vielleicht auch etwas eingeschnappt, durch die dezente Beleidigung in seiner Aussage. „Und ich werde die Porneglyphen finden, ganz sicher." _  
_Jetzt begann Bellamy laut zu lachen. „Klar, mach das nur. Wenn du sie alle hast, will ich die Dingern zu gern mal sehen." Seine Stimme war hämisch und herablassend. Mit jedem Wort machte er deutlich, was er von ihrem Traum hielt, und das konnte sie gern wissen. Schaden könnte es ihr sicherlich nicht. Und zudem war er gespannt, was sie jetzt als Erwiderung parat hatte. _

_Als allerdings nach fast fünf Minuten keine Reaktion des Mädchens kam, drehte er den Kopf nur um mit leichtem Schrecken zu sehen, wie der Schwarzhaarigen stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Und auch wenn er sich im Allgemeinen einen Dreck um andere Menschen, ganz besonders Mädchen, scherte, so musste er in diesem Fall zugeben, dass es nicht seine Absicht gewesen war, Robin zum Weinen zu bringen. Und gegen seinen Willen, klang seine Stimme bedeutend freundlicher als beabsichtigt, als er sich an sie wendete. „Robin, nun hör schon auf zu heulen. Mein Gott, ihr Mädchen seit ja echt jämmerlich." Der zweite Satz war nur gemurmelt, in der leichten Furcht, dass sie dadurch nur noch mehr heulen würde. Immerhin waren Mädchen da ja so empfindlich._  
_Ein leises Schniefen drang an seine Ohren und langsam begann er sich wirklich etwas schlecht zu fühlen, denn so etwas hatte er nun wirklich nicht beabsichtigt gehabt. Sein Blick wanderte gegen den Himmel, als ruhig zu erklären anfing. „Weißt du, es ist nur so, mit Träumen kommt man in dieser Welt einfach zu nichts. Es bringt doch nichts dummen Träumen hinterher zu jagen, nur weil einem die Realität nicht passt. Nur mit Hoffen und gutem Willen geht es im Leben nun mal nicht. Man muss sich ganz einfach nehmen, was man haben will." In Gedanken fragte er sich zwar, was er damit eigentlich bezwecken wollte, wenn er ihr das erzählte. Doch zumindest schienen seine Worte Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Robin hörte auf du weinen. Vielleicht war ihr auch einfach klar geworden, dass sie überreagiert hatte. Oder dass seine Aussage nicht wirklich gegen sie gerichtet gewesen war._  
_Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wischte sie sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen, ehe sie ihn ansah, der Blick nun wieder zu gleichen Teilen verstehend und herausfordernd. „Sicher, aber was ist das Leben ohne Träume, Wünsche und Ziele?", stellte sie die Frage in den Raum, nur um sie keine Sekunde später selbst zu beantworten, „Ziemlich sinnlos. Immerhin geben diese Dinge uns erst einen Anstoß dazu etwas aus unserem Leben zu machen und über uns hinauszuwachsen." Ihre Stimme war ruhig, auch wenn sie immer noch leicht heiser und erstickt klang._  
_Bellamy dachte einen Moment über ihre Worte nach, denn schlussendlich waren sie gar nicht mal so dumm, zumindest für Menschen, die kein Leben wie sie führen mussten, ehe er erwiderte: „Vielleicht mag das für dich stimmen, Robin, aber nicht für mich. Ich habe kein Ziel, keinen Traum, nichts. Ich lebe nur noch weil ich es will und wegen nichts Anderem." Zum Ende hin war seine Stimme leiser und bitter geworden. Nornalerweise ließ er sich nie etwas anmerken und vermied es sogar nur darüber nachzudenken, doch eigentlich hatte er keinen Grund mehr zu leben. Und das war ihm klar. Gut, ganz eigentlich hatte er von Anfang an keinen gehabt, doch klar geworden war es ihm erst mit dem Tod seiner Mutter. Doch bevor er noch weiter in Gedanken versinken konnte, holte ihn die Stimme Robins zurück, die irgendwie seltsam verständnisvoll klang. „Gut und wenn du keine Träume hast, was willst du dann machen?"_  
_Ihre hellblauen Augen lagen prüfend auf ihm, während er ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ihr die Antwort gab, die die einzig logische für ihn war.„Das Leben so leben, wie es mir passt und mir nehmen was ich will." Er klang überzeugt und das war er auch, immerhin war dieser Satz so ziemlich dass, was man als seine Lebenseinstellung verbuchen konnte. Oder zumindest das, was einer Lebenseinstellung am nächsten kam._  
_Neben sich hörte er Robin leise lachen, etwas, was sie in den letzten Wochen nur sehr selten getan hatte, und sagen: „Und das ist kein Traum?"_  
_Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf, wobei sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht, bestenfalls ist das ein Ziel."_  
_Wieder lachte Robin leise und nickte gleichzeitig verstehend mit dem Kopf. „Aha", war allerdings ihre einzige Aussage dazu._

_Die Tage danach waren wie die Wochen zuvor ins Land gegangen und schließlich hatte Robin still ihre Tasche gepackt und war zum Hafen gelaufen. Er selbst hatte sie begleitet, aus Gründen, die er nicht verstand, anstatt schon Mal Essen für sich zu besorgen. Schlussendlich hatten sich beide am Kai gegenübergestanden, schweigend und seltsamerweise hatte sich ein trauriges Gefühl in ihm ausgebreitet. _

_Der Hafen an sich war fast leer, nur ein einziges Schiff stand zum Auslaufen bereit. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt standen die Beiden, während zwei Männer die letzten Kisten auf das Schiff luden. Ein wenig unsicher sah sich Robin um, ehe sie ihn schwach anlächelte. „Na ja, dann auf Wiedersehen, Bellamy..."_  
_Er erwiderte ihren Blick ohne dass man ihm ansah, was er dachte. Dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und lächelte leicht. „Man sieht sich vielleicht ja mal wieder..."_  
_Sie nickte nur und lächelte, auch wenn sie nicht so ganz an seine Worte zu glauben schien. „Ja, vielleicht..."_  
_Stille legte sich über sie. Keiner schien wirklich zu wissen, was man denn jetzt noch groß sagen sollte. Schließlich ergriff der Blonde das Wort. „Viel Spaß bei der Suche nach deinen komischen Steinen."_  
_Überrascht sah Robin, die nachdenklich auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, auf, ehe sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte, dass sogar ihre hellblauen Augen erreichte. „...Danke. Auch für deine Hilfe." Mit diesen Worten hatte sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen unglaublich schnell vorgebeugt und hatte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. Keine Sekunde später hatte sie sich bereits umgedreht und rannte zum Schiff. Nur am Steg blieb sie für einen Augenblick stehen und lächelte ihm zu, bevor sie das Schiff betrat und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. _  
_Die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen hatte er trotz allem bemerkt._  
_Ebenso wie die jetzt plötzlich präsente Gewissheit, dass er dieses Mädchen vermissen würde. Zumindest ein bisschen._

Seine Augen waren ruhiger geworden und blickten in den schwarzen, sternenlosen Nachthimmel. Es war wirklich jedes Jahr das Selbe. Und so sehr er Träumer verachtete, so konnte er den letzten winzigen Traum, der in ihm erhalten geblieben war, nicht zerstören.  
Die letzte, schwache Hoffnung, dass das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit den hellblauen Augen noch überhaupt noch lebte und er sie irgendwann wiedertreffen würde.  
Vielleicht hatte sie ihre komischen Steine ja bereits gefunden.


End file.
